The present invention relates to a gymnastic device, and more particularly to a gymnastic apparatus having means to provide an animation of cliff claimbing.
There are a variety of gymnastic apparatus, some of which are provided ingeniously with mechanical means capable of reproducing a lively quality of an outdoor exercise, such as cliff claimbing. Such gymnastic apparatus permits its user to imitate the motion of cliff climbing by stepping up and down in conjunction with the upward and the downward movements of his or her hands.
There are many such cliff-climbing gymnastic apparatus that are currently available in the market. Such prior art gymnastic apparatus are generally defective in design in that they are cumbersomely made up of many component parts which are often difficult and troublesome to put them together and which are expensive to make. In addition, such prior art gymnastic apparatus are provided with a damping-adjusting device, which is mounted at a lower portion of the frame and is therefore beyond the reach of a user at such time when the user is in the midst of doing the exercise. As a result, the user is required to stop doing the exercise so as to be able to adjust the damping of the gymnastic apparatus that he or she is using.